1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to semiconductor nanocrystals and methods for preparing the same. More specifically, the methods are related to the preparation of Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystals having controlled emission wavelength and improved color purity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor nanocrystal, also called a “quantum dot,” is a crystalline semiconductor material having a size of a few nanometers and consisting of several hundred to several thousand atoms. A semiconductor nanocrystal has a large surface area per unit volume and exhibits various effects (e.g., quantum confinement) due to its small size. These structural characteristics and effects account for unique physicochemical properties of the semiconductor nanocrystal material and can be different from properties inherent to the constituent semiconductor material. The photoelectronic properties of a nanocrystal can be controlled by varying the size of the nanocrystal. Research efforts are directed toward the development of a nanocrystal applicable to a variety of display devices, including bioluminescent display devices. A semiconductor nanocrystal free of heavy metals can possess many advantages as a luminescent material because of its environmental friendliness and safety in humans. Many techniques for controlling the size, structure and uniformity of semiconductor nanocrystals are currently being developed in order to better utilize their desirable characteristics and broad applicability.
Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystals have recently attracted much attention in view of Group II-VI semiconductor nanocrystals, which can cause environmental pollution problems. However, a Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystal, as well as its precursors, can be sensitive to oxygen and moisture during preparation. Further, a Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystal can be difficult to synthesize. In addition, the growth rate of a Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystal can be difficult to control, limiting control of the emission wavelength region of the nanocrystal. Moreover, a Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystal having a broad size distribution can have low color purity, limiting its applicability to luminescent devices.
It is therefore desirable to have a Group III-V semiconductor nanocrystal that provides controlled emission wavelength and improved color purity.